1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to manufacturing systems, and more specifically, to manufacturing systems with reactor units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional manufacturing processes often generate byproducts that pollute the surrounding atmosphere and often present health risks. Phenolic resins, styrenated resins, and styrene derivative resins are commonly used manufacturing materials that produce such unwanted byproducts. Workers often wear respirators for protection from such pollutants. Unfortunately, respirators may malfunction, may not adequately remove pollutants, and may be relatively expensive. Additionally, it may be difficult to dispose of the pollutants because the pollutants may be unsuitable for venting to the atmosphere.